


The Bike Accident

by OliversCat



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversCat/pseuds/OliversCat
Summary: After Mike gets into a bike accident, Harvey comes to the hospital.





	The Bike Accident

Mike picked up his bike, his heart beating faster than it should. _Perhaps drinking that 4th Red Bull wasn't the best idea._ Reaching for his handle bars he paused. Harvey told him to go home, but he wasn't finished reviewing the evidence Harvey wanted to be done by tomorrow. It's not like he was falling asleep or anything, he was fine to finish the work. If he waited 20 or 30 minutes Harvey would leave and he could finish.

 

Mike locked his bike back up and sat down next to it. He waited. 20, 30, 40, 50 minutes. An hour passed. His head started to fall, his eye begun to droop. Mike caught himself almost falling asleep. He began to get the feeling that Harvey wasn't leaving anytime soon. Undoing the lock Mike yawned and checked his watch, 1:53 am. _Damn, only a few hours and I'll have to be right back here locking my bike up,_ Mike thought.

 

Setting off for home Mike couldn't hold back the yawns. _Maybe Harvey was right, he really should be at home asleep right now._ Mike knew he should be paying attention to the road but closing his eyes felt so good, _just for a second,_ Mike thought.

 

_~~~_

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Mike tried to open his eyes but they were heavy and it was too bright. The lights felt like they were right in front of his face, blinding him. Everything was too loud. He tried to move his arm, but it was heavier than it should have been. _I really need to get up,_ Mike thought, _Harvey is going to kill me if I’m late… Just a few more minutes._ Mike thought as he drifted back to sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“Mike?” Harvey said. His voice sounded weird, distorted.

“Harvey? What are you doing here?” Mike questioned, trying again to open his eyes. This wasn’t his room. The bed was too small and the blankets were too rough. “Why are there so many lights on?” Mike was confused, was he at Harvey’s place?

Harvey approached Mike’s bed, touching Mike’s shoulder.

“Mike, you were in an accident. Do you remember?” Harvey said, concerned. He looked at Mike, he was bruised all over. All he wanted to do was make everything better. He should have had Ray take Mike home.

“I was… Driving home… and I was tired…” Everything was foggy. He couldn't remember exactly what happened. He remembered he had decided to leave and then it was all just blurry. Almost as if he was trying to remember a dream.

“You were on your bike Mike, do you remember leaving work?” Harvey asked, pulling the chair closer to the bed.

“I-I... was… I don’t know… I’m not sure…” Mike said. He had never been this confused before. _What the hell is going on??_

“I’ll get the doctor. Try not to fall back asleep.” Harvey said rushing out of the room. Harvey took a breath for the first time since he had gotten the call about Mike. He was awake and talking. That was good. He ran his hand through his hair.

Harvey told the nurse Mike was awake and she paged the doctor.

“The doctor will be in soon. If he’s awake, then that’s good.” She reassured him.””How long have you two been together?”

“Oh, no, we’re not, uh dating- or-,” Harvey choked out. What was wrong with him? This whole thing with Mike had him so messed up.

“Oh, so you’re just really good friends?” The nurse asked.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Harvey said, rubbing the back of his neck. Could she tell how he felt? Probably. It was probably obvious to everyone, except the person who mattered most, Mike.

The nurse came around the desk and went into Mike’s room. Harvey followed, sitting on the chair pulled up next to his bed. Mike looked so hurt and all Harvey wanted to do was make him feel better.

“How are you feeling Mr. Ross?” The nurse asked checking his vitals and his IV. Mike just groaned and lifted the arm with his cast on.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” She questioned.

“I was driving and I was tired and-” Mike was talking quickly, tears started building up in his eyes. Harvey had never seen him like this before.

“-Mike you were on your bike, remember? We just talked about this.” Harvey blurted out, worried.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, the doctor was here. “How are we feeling?” He asked checking Mike’s chart.

Mike didn’t answer, he just closed his eyes and rolled over, away from Harvey.

“He doesn’t remember the accident and is having trouble with short-term memory.” The nurse told the doctor.

“Are you in any pain?” The doctor question Mike as he looked over Mike’s cast. He winced and nodded. “Give him 5 of morphine.”

“Mr. Ross, what do you remember about what happened yesterday? Just start from yesterday morning, it’s okay if you can’t remember, memory loss is common with head injuries.”

Mike told the doctor about his day. He had woken up late and rushed to work, arriving just barely on time. He worked in Harvey’s office that day. As he began to tell the doctor about his afternoon, things started to get foggy. Mike was scared and confused, he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember. Harvey grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, reassuring him.

“I was reviewing evidence… It was late I think…? Or maybe it was early evening, Harvey told me to go home, but I didn’t, but then I did. And I… I don’t really remember what happened after that.” Mike let go of Harvey's hand, rubbing his eyes. “Ow.” He said noticing the bandage on his head, it was big. _Must be a nasty cut, that’ll probably scar._ Mike thought.

“Great, you remembered a lot, that’s good. You were in an accident. Early this morning you were riding your bike and you were hit by a car. Your scans are all clear, and your memory should come back in a few days but it could take up to a few weeks. There is really no way to tell. As for your injuries, you have several bruises, broken arm and a nasty head gash. The good news is you shouldn’t have any permanent damage. A neurologist should be down later and as soon as he clears you, you’ll be free to go. Do you have any questions?”

“Uhhh…” Mike stared at the doctor. He wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t think he had any questions, but at the same time he had questions about everything.

“It’s okay if you don’t right now if you think of any just ask the nurse and she can get me.” The doctor smiled and left the room, the nurse followed behind him.

“Mike?” Harvey asked. “You okay?” Harvey was worried, this was so unlike Mike. He usually remembered everything.

“I- I’m just - Harvey, what’s going on? Is this real?” Mike brows were furrowed and there were tears welling back up in his eyes.

“Scoot over, Mike,” Harvey said pushing the chair back to its place against the wall.

“What? Why?” Mike questioned. Harvey turned off the lights and shut the door almost all the way. He drew the curtain. Mike moved over, he knew he’d get in trouble if he didn’t.

Harvey laid down next to Mike. The bed was cramped so Harvey moved onto his side. They stared into each other's eyes. Mike didn’t know what to say. His boss was sitting next to him in his hospital bed. This definitely wasn’t the average day.

“Mike, last night… we were working and you had too much caffeine and I could tell you wanted to go to sleep so I sent you home. I know I shouldn’t have, I should have had Ray drive you home- or just let you sleep in the office and then-” Harvey couldn’t bring himself to finish. He couldn’t bear the thought of thinking he could have done something to prevent it. Mike shook his head.

“Harvey, what? This wasn’t your fault, it was mine or the guy who hit me.” Harvey cupped Mike's face and smiled. Harvey just wished he could make everything better.

Mike moved so his face was resting on Harvey’s chest. “It’s gonna be okay, Mike.” Harvey comforted him as he ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, being careful of his cut and all his bruises. Mike could smell Harvey’s cologne, it smelled so good. He could feel Harvey’s chest rise up and down, it was nice.

“Go to sleep, Mike. You need your rest” Mike did as he was told, and even though had a broken arm was missing work, he had Harvey and that’s the only thing that really mattered.   

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of 2. Follow me on tumblr: oliverscat.tumblr.com


End file.
